Deception
by LeiraStarofTheSea
Summary: She was assigned to watch him, but she turned her head for two seconds, and of course, he dissappeared off the face of the Earth. So it would seem. Now she has to get him back. BrandtxOC NOT a slash!
1. Chapter 1

**So...I loved Ghost Protocol, and couldn't help but think, ok, Ethan had his wife, Jane had Hanaway, what about Brandt? Besides, I'm a big fan of Jeremy Renner and can't wait for the Avengers and Bourne Legacy! Let me know if you like the jest of the story! I've already over loaded myself with stories, so I'm not planning to make this one extremely detailed and long. This takes place right after Ghost Protocol ends. **

William L. Brandt.

Sex: Male.

Height: 5 foot 10 inches

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Brown

Status: Disavowed.

Section: Chief Analyst

Attn. Note: Former field agent.

Affiliations: Secretary Jim Bird, Assistant Chief Analyst Lorina Nícols.

Last seen: At the scene of assassination of the Secretary.

Current location: Unknown

The young blonde sighed as she placed her head in her hands. She grumbled in agitation. The past few weeks had been a living hell. After the President had enacted operation Ghost protocol, the entire IMF had been in uproar. Agents scrambled as fast as they possibly could to leave the country, and the remainder of the organization had squealed, in fright of the fact they were going to be put in jail for terrorism.

The ones who actually stopped hyperventilating and running around like chickens without heads, had tried their best to leave.

None of them had succeeded. The girl rolled her eyes at the memory. No duh. These people were at a desk for a reason. Acting in high stress situations weren't exactly there forte. Well, all except Brandt. Who, the girl thought to herself out of annoyance, had slipped her watch for two seconds and was gone. She grumbled. Yeah, so now she had the dutiful task of hunting down her mission in the first place; who she wasn't suppose to let out of her site for anything. But no, the secretary had insisted he had it under control. Brandt would be perfectly fine in Moscow by himself. The secretary would watch him, he said. Yeah, well now that the secretary was dead, who the hell was suppose to keep tabs on him? Oh yeah, that would be her. And she was sure the second she got her ass back to the pentagon after all this shit was over, she was going to pack the heat for letting a possibly rogue field agent out of her site. Her entire point of even being his "assistant co-worker" was to, for lack of a better phrase, spy on the bastard.

The girl smacked her head against the table. Did Brandt always have to get on her nerves? Even when he was god knows where! That man had been a pain in her arse for the past 2 years, and she was sick of it. She sighed and used her newfound skills at analyzing(the only good thing she had picked up from Brandt)to think up any possible p.o.f. she could possibly get information on Brandt, without alerting head q of her location. She pursed her lips in thought. Suddenly, a light bulb went on!

Of course! It was a long shot, but worth a shot. She shrugged and picked up the phone.

...

Meanwhile

...

Ethan paced back and forth, contemplating the newfound information he just received on Agent Brandt. Apparently, a fellow agent had made an unsanctioned call to a friend of his, wanting information on what the IMF feels may be a "possible liability". Ethan wasn't stupid. There was only one thing they did with a "possible liability", as far as the agency was concerned, it was a liability. And what do you do with liabilities? You take them out. Ethan pursed his lips in thought. They were coming for them. And like hell would Brandt go down without them fighting. There was only one thing they could do, and it was going to get a hell of a lot of people in trouble.

...

"Thanks a billion, J!" The blonde piped up in an enthusiastic voice over the phone.

"No problem, love. I owed you for saving my life after all." The man, on the opposite end of the phone, replied in a heavy Australian accent.

"Aw, I told you not to mention it. After all, I was only doing my job. I mean, what kind of a field agent would I be if I couldn't protect my coworkers?" She replied in flustered tone.

The man laughed. "I ain't mentioning it. I'm referring to it. There's a difference." He retorted.

She rolled her eyes slightly peeved at his narcissistic reply. "Referring, mentioning, you know what I meant."

"Alrighty, love. Don't forget the passport. Your ticket to Korea will be waiting for you at the airport. Just show the desk your passport; they'll know you're coming. Best of luck on your mission." He said his voice sounding sincere and slightly concerned for her.

"I'll be fine. Thank you again, Jackie boy." She addressed his unvoiced concerns.

"No problem. May God watch over your stubborn arse. You'll need it." He joked.

She scoffed. "I am not stubborn."

The man simply grunted in reply.

"Ok, I'm not THAT stubborn." She insisted.

"Whatever you say, mate. Goodbye A." With that, they both ended the conversation.

...

The three stared at Ethan who was currently using the phone for only God knows what.

Jane turned her attention towards Benji before speaking.

"Well, whoever he's talking to must be important. He's been on that thing for hours now."

Benji simply nodded his head in agreement and turned towards Brandt, who was beginning to burn a hole in the wall with his fixated stare.

Jane sighed as she attempted to get Brandt's attention.

"Well, I'm going to go out to buy a few necessitates. Anyone want to come?" She stood up, looking between the two. Brandt's gaze didn't falter, on the other hand, Benji nearly jumped out of his chair, anxious to get out of the tension filled room. Brandt had been acting rather strange lately, and it was starting to make everyone feel uncomfortable.

The two left without either Brandt or Ethan noticing.

...

"Are you positive, that only one person is coming?" Ethan spoke quietly into the phone, with his back to the group.

The person must have responded positively because Ethan's body language began to relax.

"Alright, ya. We will be gone before they land. Thanks." Ethan hung the phone up and turned with his mouth half open to alert the group, when he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Where is everybody?" Ethan asked bemused.

Brandt simply blinked and turned his attention to Ethan. "Huh?" He asked still in a daze.

...

Ethan paced back and forth rapidly, why on earth, would Carter and Dunn leave there post without even telling him? He was beyond pissed.

"You didn't even notice them leave!" Ethan snapped at Brandt who winced in reply.

"Hey, you didn't either!" He retorted starting to get upset.

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one watching post, smart ass." He snickered.

Brandt narrowed his eyes in a glare, but said nothing.

It was true. He should've been paying attention. But he simply could not keep replaying his last day at the pentagon. It seemed so long ago, that he sat there with the girl that infuriated him more than anyone could ever had. It wasn't that they didn't care for each other, quite the opposite, in fact, they were constantly around one another, practically inseparable. But whenever it came to an analysis issue, boy would they argue. They were both hard headed and determined to make the other see that they were right. It usually ended in the security telling them to shut up or they would kick them out. Not exactly, their idea of being proficient.

His mind raced with a million questions a minute. And the one question that plagued him from the back of his mind was she alive? The twinge of guilt had been plaguing him for weeks now, he should of just let her come along to Moscow like she had pestered him to. At least then, he would know if she were all right or not.

Ethan continued to stare at the clock wondering, what on earth could be taking the two so long. Suddenly the door knob began to turn. Instinctively the pair both reached out for their guns, which were sprawled out on the table. When the door suddenly swung open to reveal Benji and Jane the two let out their breath.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Ethan screeched in frustration and worry.

Jane blinked in confusion and held up several grocery bags. "We went to get soap and other things. We told Brandt we'd be back later."

Ethan turned to give a stunned Brandt a glare that told him he was in major trouble. Before Ethan could say anything though the door swung open again, hitting Benji in the head, subsequently rendering him unconscious. "Benji!" Jane squealed and bent down to make sure he was ok.

As quick as lightning, Ethan had his gun pulled out, facing it towards the door and the person who had their gun drawn in the shadows.

"Stay where you are!" Ethan growled and Brandt also pulled his gun out and aimed it in the direction if the doorway.

Suddenly, the person dropped their arm and walked inside.

"Ethan?" The girl squeaked in surprised delight.

Ethan's eyes widened and he too lowered his gun. "Lorina?"

The second Brandt registered who the girl was, he dropped his gun out of shock and simply stared wide eyed, unable to process the information.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Ethan stuttered.

"I was looking for a source that could get me the whereabouts of Agent William L. Brandt. I was assigned to watch the bastard, but he's a bit of a handful to keep tabs on. I never expected the source to be you though." Ariel explained in exasperated annoyance. She had yet to see, her object if interest standing in the corner like a deer in head lights.

Ethan furrowed his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

It was then that Brandt began to come to, a little late. "LORINA?" he practically screamed. This caused both Ethan and Ariel to jump in shock and whip their attention on him.

Lorina's eyes widened and her cheeks began to flush as she realized she had just talked about him in front of him. "Will. Uh-I-uh-hi." She muttered awkwardly. Ethan looked at the two in confusion.

"You two know each other?" He asked.

Lorina opened her mouth to answer when Brandt interrupted her.

"How do you know her?" He asked in suspicion.

Ethan's eyes widened in surprise. "Know her! I recruited and requested she be assigned to my first full scale lead mission. Best damn p.o.f. I ever had if I do say so myself. With a hell of an aim and hand." Ethan winced as she punched him in the arm, blushing furiously.

"Oh hush. I'm not that good. Otherwise I wouldn't be behind a damn desk." She grunted.

Ethan laughed at her. "Well if you'd stop pissing off the secretary so much, he wouldn't have assigned you to a mission he knew you'd hate, just for the fun of it." He teased her. Lorina rolled her eyes in agitation.

"Ya, ya. Take his side why don't you." She waved her hand dismissively.

Brandt furrowed his brow in confusion. "What the hell, Lorina?" He asked her in frustration.

She grinned sheepishly. "Uh, ya. Well I'm not exactly a analyst." She confessed.

"No shit." Was his sarcastic retort.

She winced at his tone. "I was...assigned to watch you for suspicious activity. It was suppose to be a discrete thing. After what um, happened, the agency was concerned you might be a possible liability. You know, put a lethal agent behind a desk with emotional issues, is a tad like ticking time bomb." She shifted her gaze, uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"A LIABILITY?" Brandt repeated now angry.

Lorina winced and looked at the floor.

"So what? Now you are supposed to take me out is that it?" He barked at her.

She whipped her head up, to meet his furious gaze and was about to respond when he suddenly turned and stomped off.

Lorina quickly staggered to catch up with him while yelling for him to listen to her.

Once they were fully out shot, Jane, who had been watching the entire thing from the floor, blinked in astonishment and turned to regard Ethan who was staring wide eyed at the spectacle. "Well..." He cleared his throat. "That was interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone for the mix up in names on the past chapter! In some parts it says Lorina and others, Ariel. Yeah, well I mixed up two parts of two different files (one of the characters from another story's name is Ariel). So again, I apologize for any confusion! The character in this story is named Lorina.**

**SGreenD- She wasn't purposely trying to knock Benji unconscious. It was because he hadn't moved, so it was an accident! Anywho, I felt bad so the beginning is for you:-) **

**Livi16- Lol, I love your point! I think that makes so much sense! After all, who wouldn't want a super hot badass secret agent to themselves? Haha**

**P.S.-I'm also feeling sad that there are not really any HawkeyexOC stories out there:( so while I'm in reco mode, I started dabbling a bit, and came up with a bit of a storyline. If anyone wishes for me to post it on ff let me know! Otherwise I'll probably just leave it on my comp for a rainy day haha or until I get injured again:/ ya not the best thought lol**

...

Darkness...

Then suddenly I felt voices, all to familiar to me screaming out in frustration and angst. This fact only deepened my confusion. I willed for the lights in my head to turn back on, but to no avail. Then suddenly, it stopped. I felt myself floating in and out of a fuzzy stream of light and a soft voice until finally, everything cleared. I blinked a few times, as to lessen the now oddly bright scene. Once I registered the voice to be Jane I quickly bolted upright. I winced as I collided heads with Ethan, who I hadn't noticed, was leaning over me.

"Aw shit! Benji!" Ethan scrunched his nose.

"Sorry." I mumbled holding my head, as I now had a constant thumping in my head, thanks to my head bud with Ethan.

"What happened?" I groaned, at a loss to remember anything past walking in the door with Jane.

"You got hit in the head with a door." Jane bluntly offered up the explanation to my currency state.

"Oh. Well what was the screaming?" I asked confusion written all over my face.

"Oh, that was just a friend of Ethan and Brandt who tried to kill them." She nonchalantly shrugged it off.

"Well, yeah, because when isn't someone trying to kill Ethan." I retorted in a sarcastically tone.

"I heard that." Ethan muttered while still rubbing his nose.

It took me nearly 5 minutes to realize Brandt was nowhere to be seen. I furrowed my brow still perplexed at what had transpired during the time I spent on the floor. "What happened to Brandt?"

...

I quickened my pace as I eagerly staggered to catch up to Brandt. Damn, how fast can a guy that short be? I huffed. Well, so much for graceful, I sarcastically thought as I tripped over my own feet.

"Brandt! Let me explain!" I shouted towards his back. He ignored me and continued on his raging stampede toward the door.

"Will!" I tried again to no avail. He simply kept on walking, if you could even call it that.

Once he reached the door he opened it and slammed it so fast I didn't have any time to react. Which due to that damn force named inertia caused me to face plant into the door, rather hard.

"Shit! Brandt!" I screeched in pain. I stumbled back a few steps from the force of impact and shook the dizziness off. Well, this just turned out peachy. I dryly thought to myself. I sighed and began to debate in whether or not to follow him.

After weighing the odds, I decided that I would be more likely to catch him when he got back rather than attempt to tail him, which of course, he was already predicting I would.

After all, if I came back and found the rest of the team gone, I would not be able to get anywhere near Brandt, ever again. I mean, it was THEE Ethan Hunt he was working with. No one could find anything Ethan didn't want found. Even the I.M.F.!

I let out another irritated sigh before walking back into the room with everyone else. Apparently, the one I hit with the door had woken up.

I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion at the site I saw.

"Ethan? Why are you rubbing your nose? And why are ya'll on the floor?" My voice came out sounding delusional.

...

Why that! Ugh! And to think I was actually feeling guilty for leaving her in D.C. Never in my entire life have I ever felt so utterly humiliated and betrayed.

I never want to see her again. Ok, well maybe that's a lie.

At least for now I don't want to see her!

I continued on my fueled rampage for a very large chunk of the day.

Although I went through the entire town and back again, I realized this was the very first time in my entire life that I was so distracted I couldn't tell you who or what I even saw. I think that's what bothered me the most, when it eventually dawned on me. What the hell is happening to me?

...

"So, you've basically been tailing him around without him knowing?" The brit asked, quite obviously impressed.

I shrugged and took a sip of my drink. "Something like that."

"Can't say I'm not impressed." Ethan smirked knowingly at me. "After all, once he gets past the whole nervous bubbling idiot part he's a damn good agent." We both laughed together because Ethan had simply described him to the t.

As our laughter died down Ethan smiled at me. I stifled the urge to shift in uncomfort, at the intense way he was looking at me. "What?" I asked trying to sound annoyed. Rather I came out sounding baffled. I mentally gave myself a face palm for my still apparent inability to function competently in Ethan's presence.

He simply smiled in fond amusements at me. "Nothing, its just so great to see you." I blinked in astonishment. After all, Ethan was not exactly known for being an emotional person. I mean, yes, he did love women in a sense, but affection? That was simply out of the question for him. Huh, maybe he has changed. Weird. I was sure I was staring at him like he had two heads because suddenly the girl cleared her throat awkwardly.

I attempted to shake it off. Ethan broke his gaze on me, much to the entire groups relief.

Ethan turned towards his companions and gestured to me. "This is Lorina. Lorina," he turned to face me and point to the two. "This is Benji and Jane. Benji just recently became a field agent." I smiled kindly at the two.

"Nice to meet you." They nodded back.

"Any friend of Ethan's, a friend of ours." The brunette stated warmly, I simply smiled at her in reply.

"So I'm confused, are you staying with us?" Benji asked obviously completely unaware of the situation.

We all laughed except the Britain who was now even more confused if it was even possible.

...

Brandt didn't return until late that night. The entire group had gone to bed except me. Lorina had been reluctant to not stay up also but I finally convinced her after a heated discussion. Though even then, only on the promise that I wake her when he returned. Honestly, I had no intention of waking her up, and I'm pretty sure she knew that but only agreed since she figured she didn't have much of a choice. After all, she wasn't exactly in a position to barter.

It was 2 am when Brandt finally stepped through the door. And putting it bluntly, he looked like hell. As if he had been through the worst type of torture, the emotional one. He looked like a shell of a man, a depressed and disturbed man.

"Hey." I stated getting up. His pupils dilated slowly and his head snapped up to. View me standing by the table, waiting.

"Oh, hey." He muttered his eyes looking far off.

"Wanna talk about it?" I offered and moved to grab some shots for us both. Like hell, the guy could use it. And if I had to play babysitter for emotional puppy of a guy, I sure as hell needed one too. It didn't exactly take eyes to see he was smitten with Lori. She was gorgeous and intelligent I'd admit that, but I didn't exactly see her looking at him the way he did her. In fact, she seemed oblivious to it; which she probably was. She never considered herself attractive, despite the protest of the entire male sex.

He sighed as he plopped himself down at the table. His gaze was intensely fixated on his hands. "No. But I could use that shot." He added in exasperation. I nodded and brought the bottle plus two shot glasses and set them on the table.

We sat there in silence for a good part of the night, drinking our worries and consciousness away.

...

I wasn't stupid. I knew Ethan had no intension of waking me when Brandt arrived. I also realized my open ended threats wouldn't lead me to much. Even if I had any leeway or backing in D.C., I was on his turf now. In the middle of nowhere, Washington be damned. Tough, you played by the leaders rules. Ultimately Ethan would have his way whether I liked it or not.

Doesn't mean I couldn't twist his words. After all, I knew damned well I was intended to sleep in Ethan's bed, because well, there wasn't enough room for me. Instead, I had walked straight into the room obviously meant for Brandt and had plopped myself on his bed. I mean, it's not like he'd just lie down next to me. He was bound to have a fit when he came back to find me asleep on his bed; subsequently, waking me up. It seemed like a full proof plan.

What I didn't take into consideration, was the possibility that Ethan would get him senselessly drunk, to the point where he could barely walk, nevertheless think coherently.

Which was how I found myself awoken the next day by a rather loud snore in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Moley! I had a ridiculous amount of favorite stories on this! I mean….it's just mind boggling! Thank you guys are awesome! Sorry this took so long, I was really busy with school and the Holidays. Plus, I had no internet access since I spent the past few weeks at my Grandmothers! Again, I apologize for the delay! I'm going to attempt to add the next chapters of Starfire and Do you trust me? Today, or tomorrow as well as a prologue to a Captain America story^.^ I mean, seriously, how can you not fall for the adorableness that is Steve Rogers? Plus, he was waaay too cute :3 Anywhoo…enjoy the chappy! I'm also sorry about the shortness, I promise the next will be longer!**

**SerenaBlairxx- Aww thank you! I'm sorry it took so long! I've been really busy lately! Hope you like it!**

**purpleroyal52- Haha thanks! I was trying to make it funny but not silly lol. I hate it when people take humour to the ridiculous point:/ Glad you liked it! P.S.: I added a Hawkeye/OC story on my page! Check it out;) Aw no problem! I love your story! Please update soon(:**

….

My heart froze in place. Scrunching my eyes closed, I prayed I was only imagining it. Then, I felt something shift, ever so slightly again. I whimpered in denial. This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

Grudgingly, I slightly peered out from under my eyelashes to view the arm currently draped over my waist. Nope. Not a dream.

He snored again. Grumbling at my own unfortunate circumstances, I began to formulate a plan in my mind. The last thing I wanted was to wake him. That alone, would cause the worst form of humiliation I had ever experienced.

Finally I built up the courage to attempt to shift out from under his arm. Bad, bad mistake, I realized as suddenly I was pulled closer to his sleeping figure.

I glared at his arm. Did he have to be so damn stubborn? Even in his sleep! Huffing in irritation I lightly lifted his arm and began to scoot myself away from him.

Of course, I should have expected he would have the field agent reflex kick in, even when he was unconscious.

I had no time to even register or react to what he was happening, faster than my mind could process he had forcefully snakes his arm around my waist and pulled me against him as far as our bodies would allow. I had to bite down on my lip to stop the squeal from leaving my mouth. Panic began to grow in my being, from my fear of claustrophobia. My eyes widened in fear as I attempted to wriggle out of his iron grasp.

At that moment, the door swung open. I snapped my head up to see what was going on. When my eyes locked on his I felt the heat flush to my face in utter humiliation at being caught this way, that of course, was going to be interpreted in the wrong way.

Standing in front of me, was panic stricken Ethan Hunt who's face was slowly turning up in cocky amusement.

I glared at Ethan in irritation and rolled my eyes. 'A little help here.' I mouthed to him as I continued to wiggle in Brandt's steel grip, which only got tighter ever inch I moved. I let out a desperate sigh.

Ethan was shaking in silent laughter as he leaned against the door, obviously getting a kick out of seeing me in this position.

'ETHAN!' I mouthed over exaggerated. He held his hand to his ear, mocking me. I narrowed my gaze furiously at him. 'I will cut off your balls in your sleep, if you don't get over here. NOW!' I mouth to him, dead serious. He blinked for a second before deciding I probably would do it. Still grinning at me in a teasing way, he approached me.

'How's it going down there?' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

'Oh please, like that would ever happen. I have a policy to not sleep with my assignments. Unlike some people I know.' I scoffed in irritation. Ethan suddenly turned dead serious at being reminded of her. He said nothing but picked up a large comforter and rolled it into a cylindrical shaped structure. 'On three.' I nodded in understanding of his plan. '1. 2. 3.' As quick as lightening I rolled out of Brandt's grasp, and Ethan effortlessly slipped the blanket in my place.

Remarkably, it worked. Brandt was now clutching to the inatamit object as if his very existence depended on it. I raised an eyebrow at him. And turned towards Ethan accusingly. 'What did you do to him?' I crossed my arms in defiance.

'I have no idea what you're talking about. Obviously, he's just, protective of you.' His serious manner broke at the last comment and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk. I rolled my eyes and stomped out of the room fuming.

I could feel Ethan hot on my trail as I stomped into the bathroom and shut the door in his face.

Knock. Knock.

I glared at the door as if Ethan could see me.

Knock. Knock.

I put my hands on the edge of the vanity and regarded myself. I actually didn't look too bad. My hair was slightly tousled but other than that I remarkably looked decent.

"Come on, Lori, open up." Ethan sighed.

I refused to respond.

Knock. Knock.

Several moments past before I heard Ethan's retreating footsteps. Evidently, he had given up trying to get me to unlock the door.

...

Ugh. Headache. I shut my eyes tighter at the pounding sensation in my head. I tried my best to ignore it.

"Damn hangovers." I grumbled to myself. Sighing, I moved slightly. What the heck? My eyes lazily opened and I registered that I was clinging onto a rolled up blanket. I furrowed my brow in confusion. How'd that get here? I racked ny brain for any semblance of a memory I had last night.

Unfortunately, everything past my second shot with Ethan was a blur. I groaned as my head ache worsened. God I hadn't had a hangover this bad since college. How much of that stuff did I drink? I pondered as I finally dragged my lazy ass out of bed.

Groggingly I made my way downstairs and found Ethan sitting on the couch.

As soon as he registered my presence he smirked up at me. "Have a nice nap?"

I groaned at the pounding my head. "Can you not talk so loud?" I grumbled, rubbing my head.

He chuckled softly, which only increased the severity of my headache.

"I'll take that as a no. Though, if I had such a nice sleeping companion, well I wouldn't have been exactly sleeping. If you know what I mean." Ethan smirked knowingly at me.

I blinked at him utterly lost in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Huh?" I blurted out.

"You don't remember squat do ya?" His eyes twinkled in pure glee of my predicament.

I eyed him suspiciously. "I'm not quite sure I wanna know."

He laughed at me. "Think really hard, Brandt. How did you wake up?" He teased me knowingly. I still wasn't taking the bait. Or my drunken mind wasn't at least.

"Uh...on my bed?" I asked him.

His lips twitched slightly in amusement. "And what was next to you?" He pressed.

I blinked, trying to recall anything auspicious. Then it hit me. The comforter. "A rolled up comforter, I was holding it." I thought back to how unusual it had been.

He nodded as his grin broadened. "Now...imagine how that got there." He ushered on.

I racked my brain for possible scenarios but its pounding headache wouldn't allow me to think.

"Uh...I can't think." I winced.

"Imagine...a person there." He coaxed me on to the line of thought. My eyes widened in horror. Oh god.

"Oh my god." I groaned in exasperation.

He burst out laughing, unable to control the need to any longer.

"Who did I fall asleep with!" I screeched my face flushing red from embarrassment.

"A certain, girl." He wiggled his eyebrows.

My eyes widened in horror. "Jane?' I gaped at him.

He smirked. "Better."

I felt my heart stop at the realization. If wasn't Jane-

"Lorina." I groaned. This was just perfect. "Did I, try anything?" I choked on the words as well as the mental image. But I had to, no i needed to know.

He shook his head. "Nah, you only death pinned her to the bed in your sleep. I found you practically suffocation her with cuddling when I came in. By the way, she didn't seem enthralled at being held prisoner by you. I would check handcuffs off any list you have." He chuckled at the insinuation.

I groaned again in pure embarrassment.

Needless to say, that was the last time I would let Hunt get me drunk.


	4. Attn

**To all my readers:**

**First off, this isn't an update. I know, I suck for notifying you without a damn good reason! Still, I think I owe an explanation for my absence. **

**I honestly apologize. I haven't updated in months due to the fact that I was house sitting for some German family friends. Because of this, I wasn't around my laptop much, and I really wasn't given the chance to write (there's actually stuff to do here, not like in the desolate hot hell I call home lol). Again, I'm sorry! I actually will be relocating for about a year so hopefully I will be able to write more after I pack up! **

**I swear I have not abandoned my stories! Well, except my Thor one, and maybe my CSI: NY since those do not really get any attention and I've lost interest. **

**Anywho…I was inspired to write a one shot for The Dark Knight Rises after seeing Bane and Talia's relationship. I thought that was very interesting, I will try to upload it soon(:**

**Until then, toodles!**

_**Miss A**_


End file.
